mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Viva Las Pegasus/Gallery
Prologue: The next map mission Castle of Friendship exterior S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy's cutie marks float around Las Pegasus S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy worried about going to Las Pegasus S6E20.png Applejack "it's just one big party!" S6E20.png Fluttershy "all those lights and sounds" S6E20.png Fluttershy shuddering with worry S6E20.png Fluttershy "just the thought of it is overwhelming!" S6E20.png Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy around the Cutie Map S6E20.png Twilight Sparkle "the perfect ponies for the job" S6E20.png Applejack "probably not as bad as we think" S6E20.png Applejack "it can't just be a loud, obnoxious party" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy grinning nervously S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy arrive to Las Pegasus S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy look around nervously S6E20.png Fluttershy "it isn't as bad as we thought" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy surprised by pony crowds S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy worried all over again S6E20.png Las Pegasus S6E20.png Arriving in Las Pegasus Bellhop opens the door for Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy enter Gladmane's resort S6E20.png Gladmane's resort interior S6E20.png Ponies riding carnival rides in Gladmane's resort S6E20.png Resort ponies playing arcade claw game S6E20.png Ponies on roller coaster and Ferris wheel S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy in nervous shock S6E20.png Fluttershy "the map could be on the fritz again" S6E20.png Fluttershy "a lot more suited to Pinkie Pie" S6E20.png Fluttershy "or even Rainbow Dash" S6E20.png Applejack puts on a determined face S6E20.png Applejack "if Twilight trusts the map" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy enter the resort lobby S6E20.png Tourist ponies taking pictures of resort S6E20.png Applejack "we have to find it first" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy hear barker pony S6E20.png Barker pony "you've never seen anything like it" S6E20.png Barker pony promoting trapeze act S6E20.png Barker pony promoting trained animal act S6E20.png Barker pony "you didn't see it sooner!" S6E20.png Barker pony promoting Ponet Fantastique S6E20.png Barker pony gesturing to Gladmane's statue S6E20.png Ponies looking at Gladmane's statue S6E20.png Resort ponies galloping to buy tickets S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy in mild surprise S6E20.png Fluttershy "this Gladmane sure seems impressive" S6E20.png Meeting Gladmane Gladmane appears behind Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Gladmane standing beside his own statue S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy approach Gladmane S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy meet Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane takes AJ and Fluttershy by the hooves S6E20.png Gladmane vigorously shakes AJ and Fluttershy's hooves S6E20.png Fluttershy "you know who we are?" S6E20.png Gladmane the "friendship connoisseur" S6E20.png Gladmane familiar with Twilight Sparkle's friends S6E20.png Gladmane bowing to Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack "you're not the type of pony I expected" S6E20.png Gladmane "may be looking for lights, music, and parties" S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy impressed by Gladmane's values S6E20.png Wide view of Gladmane's resort S6E20.png Gladmane "excuse me for a second" S6E20.png Microphone lowers into Gladmane's hoof S6E20.png Gladmane speaking into the microphone S6E20.png Gladmane "each and every one of you as friends" S6E20.png Gladmane's voice echoes over P.A. system S6E20.png Ponies listening to Gladmane's announcement S6E20.png Ponies pleased by Gladmane's announcement S6E20.png Gladmane concludes his announcement S6E20.png Ponies gallop past AJ, Fluttershy, and Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane offers to give AJ and Fluttershy a tour S6E20.png Gladmane "I'm just about to do my rounds" S6E20.png Fluttershy whispering to Applejack S6E20.png Applejack thinking for a moment S6E20.png Applejack "lead the way, Mr. Gladmane!" S6E20.png Gladmane "just Gladmane now, you hear?" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy happily follow Gladmane S6E20.png The players of Pony Fantastique The return of Flim and Flam Applejack shaking hooves with Gladmane S6E20.png Fluttershy 'There doesn't seem to be anything...'.png Fluttershy '...wrong around here at all' S6E20.png Applejack complains about finding a friendship problem S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy hear a familiar voice S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy become suspicious S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy look at the source of the voice.png Flim advertising S6E20.png Flim raising his hoof S6E20.png Flam advertising S6E20.png Fluttershy 'Those voices sound familiar' S6E20.png Applejack 'they sure do' S6E20.png Applejack glaring at Flim and Flam S6E20.png Applejack refuses to help Flim and Flam's friendship problem Backstage troubles The suspicious Gladmane Helping the Flim Flam Brothers Impossibly Rich Gladmane's Grand Plan / The High Roller Hustle Exposing the true Gladmane It's called a hustle, sweetheart Epilogue: Mission complete Promotional MLP Facebook season 6 promo image 2016-04-02.jpg